


The One Prank That Changed Everything

by Kratos10



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Best Friends, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, High School, I mean it, Idiots in Love, Meet-Cute, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-10-01 18:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20368942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kratos10/pseuds/Kratos10
Summary: Kara and Lena are best friends and as her friend Kara believes it's her right to prank Lena at all times, but something's different about this one.Or honestly, some of you guys know me and know that my summaries are terrible and the stories are a lot better than how I summarize them.





	The One Prank That Changed Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, 
> 
> It's been a while, but I'm back with a one shot to get back into the writing scene. Hopefully you guys will enjoy the fluff because it seems that I can only either write smut or fluff. 
> 
> I should probably finish up House of L and Till We Meet Again before starting on a new fic but God do I have ideas. 
> 
> One of them is a Greek/Historical Fiction AU with Kara as a Goddess from Olympus and the other is a Sports AU where Kara plays Softball and is kind of the star, but I'm trying to be responsible!

It was another typical Thursday evening and Kara was bored. Sitting at her desk she tried bouncing her pencil on her upper lip, though the quiet giggles and _hey Lena check me out, my mustache is almost as long as Mr. Matters’ _had lost its appeal, mostly due to the fact that Lena hadn’t even bothered to look up from the book she was reading anymore and really what’s the point if Lena’s not paying attention to her?

Lena had finished all her homework _and _done all her reading for the week nearly an hour ago. Still she kept Kara company mostly so that the blonde would actually do the work instead of lazing around. It’s not that Kara was incompetent or a bad student, she just had a short attention span and more often than not Lena needed to bring her back on track.

Puffing out her cheeks Kara lets her breath whoosh out slowly like a deflating balloon, homework forgotten some time ago. Turning she looks at Lena and not for the first time wonders where the time had gone. It felt like only yesterday when the two had bumped into one another, Kara quick to apologize and Lena quick to forgive. After an apology coffee the two spent nearly every day together and just like that 3 years had passed and Lena was now a regular at Kara’s house for dinners or study sessions or just to hang out. Sometimes Kara thinks that her family liked Lena more than they liked her. Even Alex with her overprotective big sister mode almost always engaged more often than not picked Lena’s side in almost everything ranging from petty squabbles to the bigger arguments between the friends.

That was another thing Kara thought about often, throughout the years they’ve fought, cried and even gone days without seeing one another due to wounded prides but every time they’ve come out on top, stronger than before and now Kara can’t imagine a life without Lena.

“What are you sighing about?” Lena speaks up as she flips onto the next page of her novel. “You’d better not be cooking up another one of your pranks.” She finally looks up as she stares pointedly at Kara.

“Now why would I ever do that? I’m such a cute, cuddly and innocent puppy!” Kara responds with a shit-eating grin that’s not as innocent as her words should lead Lena to believe.

“See now this is why I have trust issues.” Lena groans as she massages between her eyes to try and stave off an impending headache.

“Lena!” Kara gasps dramatically as she clutches at her chest in mock offense, “I am your best friend… how could you accuse me of such terrible things!”

Lena doesn’t answer, she just stares at Kara flatly and okay fine, maybe Kara does have a penchant for pulling ridiculous pranks on Lena, but it’s only because Lena is her best friend in the whole world. And okay _maybe _she’s overdone it a bit in past. Thinking about one particular incident when she had drawn all over Lena’s face when they were having a sleepover, not knowing that it was permanent marker, makes her wince, especially considering that it wouldn’t come off entirely and Lena had to do a presentation the very next day. “Okay fine maybe some of my pranks aren’t the best, but you still love me so it doesn’t matter.” Kara stares wide eyed and when Lena continues to stare blankly at her she pulls out the big guns and pouts _and 1… 2… 3… _Lena sighs and smiles that little smile she’s reserved for Kara only and Kara feels her heart soar.

“Oh please, I only moderately tolerate you. Don’t flatter yourself, darling,” The smile on Lena’s face grows despite her words and so does Kara’s at the term of endearment. “I’m going to the bathroom and when I get back I’m checking your homework, so you’d better be finished.” She warns before putting her book down and heading out, not even waiting to listen to the whine that spills from Kara’s lips.

Kara dejectedly turns around to focus on the boring homework once again. But then her eyes fall on something that turns her frown upside down. Lena left her phone behind. Oh the possibilities of what could be achieved flood through her mind in an instant. She settles on downloading a picture of Mr. Matters and putting a zoomed in picture of his creepy mustache as Lena’s background picture. If she had more time she could’ve tried something more elaborate like changing names in her contacts and ringtones etc etc, but time is of the essence!

Kara leaps at the phone and unlocks it using the same password Lena always used. Distantly she thinks that the password is a combination of her birthdate and Lena’s, but that couldn’t possibly be true right? Once unlocked Kara’s ready to search for the picture, but her thumb freezes mid swipe when she sees Lena’s current background photo.

It’s a picture of them. Not just any picture but it’s from after Kara and her team had won the finals. Lena wasn’t really a fan of crowds or people in general but she always made an effort to come and visit each and every one of Kara’s games. It was a picture of Kara’s arms circled around Lena’s shoulders from behind and grinning widely at the camera and Lena with a softer, almost shy smile and her hands resting on Kara’s. She was wearing Kara’s hoodie with her number and name and for some reason this picture hits her in her gut. Lena’s always been softer around Kara that she knows but here in this picture, despite Kara’s sweaty and probably smelly body holding onto her Lena seems content.

With a start Kara realizes that there’s nothing in the world she’d trade in for this moment or any other moment she’s ever spent with Lena by her side. Sure Kara’s always thought about how pretty Lena was and how smart and kind and generous and witty and funny and soft and downright incredible her best friend was. On occasion she even finds herself wondering about what it would be like to kiss Lena but she’s always pushed these feelings down because Lena’s her best friend and it could potentially ruin their friendship if she came forward with her crush on Lena. But this picture, this _moment _gives her the courage she needs because Kara doesn’t think she could live another moment without having Lena in her arms again and maybe, just maybe kissing her.

\--

Lena returns from the restroom to see Kara studiously writing something down and immediately something feels off. She had prepared herself to walk in and deal with a whiny and pouting blonde. She would try to be stern but was wholeheartedly prepared to give in after less than a minute and just go out for some ice cream with Kara, so this sight in front of her was odd. With a frown she cautiously makes her way over to Kara’s bed again. Lena’s almost afraid to say something because what if Kara was truly focusing on doing her homework? After staring at the blonde for a good few minutes Lena just shakes herself and picks up her phone to check for any messages or emails.

Once she’s punched in her passcode, which was a mixture of Kara and her birthdate, she goes to scroll through her applications and locate her messaging app or at least she attempted to. She knows for a fact that she had a different background picture before. It was of her and Kara standing together after the blonde’s championship game. It was the happiest she’d seen Kara and it had filled her heart with so much warmth and love for her best friend that she couldn’t help but let it show on her face. She had been so proud of her that day. It was one of her favorite moments, an incredibly cherished memory. But no, instead of that picture, there was a different one.

It was of Kara sitting on her bed wearing a bashful smile and a piece of paper in front of her, _go out with me? _And it makes her tear up. Quickly covering her mouth to keep herself from outright sobbing she looks up to see Kara wearing the same bashful smile, her entire body tensed and Lena has to ask, “Is this real?” because she’s never been allowed this much happiness in her life. Meeting Kara was the best thing in her life and she could never dare to hope for more in fear of losing it all in the end if she became too greedy.

“Lena…” Kara breathes almost reverently, “Yes, it’s real, so will you?” Kara’s hands itch to grab ahold of Lena’s face and wipe away the tears. Seeing Lena in pain has always hurt her more but she’s still nervous because Lena means too much to her to mess up.

“Yes, yes, yes of course,” the words tumble out before Kara’s finished asking her question, nodding her head vehemently, “This, you…, is all I’ve ever wanted and I just can’t belie-“

But Kara doesn’t let her finish, she’s gone far too long without touching Lena and so she surges forward and all but consumes Lena in an all-encompassing hug and Lena holds on for dear life because she’s afraid she’s going to wake up from this dream, “I’ve liked you for so long, I’m sorry it took me so long,” and Lena can feel every movement of Kara’s against her because Kara’s holding on so tightly.

Lena doesn’t want to let go, she does, but not too far away. Pushing her forehead against Kara’s she takes in a shaky breath, “We’re a pair of idiots because I’ve liked _you _for so long, actually I think I’ve liked you from the moment you barreled into me like a freight train knocking off all my belongings.”

Kara lets out a teary chuckle, “I’m the biggest idiot.”

“Yes, but you’re my big idiot,” Lena replies immediately and it fills Kara’s heart with so much warmth.

“Lena…” Kara pulls away slightly as she wipes away the last remnants of tears from Lena’s face.

“Kara…” Lena’s hands follow similar movements over Kara’s face before falling down to hold onto her waist because not touching Kara sounds like a nightmare.

“Can I kiss you?” Kara asks with a seriousness that makes Lena burst out in laughter. “What?” Kara pouts petulantly but can’t stop the giddy feeling at hearing Lena’s laughter from bubbling up inside her.

“You’re too cute,” Lena says after she’s finished laughing, “Don’t you think we should talk about this now that we’ve both more or less established that we have feelings for one another?” Lena teases because really, kissing Kara is just about the only thing on her mind right now.

“I’d rather be kissing you though,” Kara blurts out without thinking and then her entire face is flushing in embarrassment, “I mean, yes of course, I…” she starts fumbling for words much to Lena’s amusement, “You know I’d never do anything against your wishes, right? Because consent is super important and yes of course we can just… talk,”

“Kara,” Lena stops her rambling for both of their sakes, “I’d rather be kissing you too, so just shut up and kiss me.”

And Kara doesn’t need to be told twice.


End file.
